The Guardian of Gerudo
by DesperateHour
Summary: Faya was honoured with the task of guarding the Mirror of the Twilight, and protecting the realms. Of course, when things spin out of her control, Faya is forced to enlist the help of the Chosen Hero, Link, to help her regain control over her beloved kingdom and fight off the oncoming shadows which threaten to engulf Hyrule in imperishable twilight. Link/OC


Talo's hooves beat against the cold stone bridge, challenging the thunder roaring overhead. The rain poured down with a heavy force and the storm raged on, offering company to the howling winds. Faya pressed herself close against Talo's withers, moving with his stride as he galloped towards the Castle courtyards. She had her hood pulled up over her face and gaze darting around wildly for any signs of danger.

Hyrule Kingdom was engulfed in Twilight.

When the Twilight Realm had turned to chaos, and an evil ruler claimed his reign over the race of Twili, Faya had thought the line was drawn. The line, however, was demolished when the mirror of twilight was broken into four individual pieces and hidden, so that, none could retrieve and revive the mirror to its former state. The final straw, of course, came when Midna, the realm's only true leader, disappeared without a trace.

With the twilight dimension at ends, the world of light was in peril.

It was time to call for backup. It was time for the honorable Guardian of Gerudo Past, Protector of the Realms and Overseer of the Twilight to admit her defeat, and plead for guidance from the Princess of Hyrule. Princess Zelda.

Faya set her jaw, swinging around a corner so quickly her cloak lashed out at the winds with a vengeance. Talo did not ease his stride, pushing through the castle gates and throwing his head back with cry of urgency. Faya wrenched back on the reins, the bit biting at her horse's mouth and pulling the mighty steed to a ruthless halt. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and her shadowed face distorted with a certain fear she was not familiar with.

The courtyard fell silent, with the excepting of rain on the stone walk.

Faya did not see Princess Zelda that stormy night.

"What do you mean _'Castle town is engulfed in twilight'?"_

Faya's voice was low, and she talked agonizingly slow. This tone was almost worse than screaming. It was quiet and borderline crazy, not the kind of aura anyone wanted to hear from the heroic desert guardian. This, unfortunately, did not matter much to Faya anymore. She had lost all control of her sole purpose in life and she was going to be, act and sound as crazy as she wanted in hopes of regaining her control.

Faya was in Kakariko village, a solid one hour ride from Hyrule Castle, where she had been only the night before. She had arrived in the small, '_population: 5'_ town in order to find answers. Castle Town had been abandoned, Hyrule Castle was overrun with monsters and Faya demanded the truth. She seeks the medicine man who dwelled in Kakariko, the village all-knowing who did, in fact, know all there was to know. He would give her the answers she needed, and here she sat, in the medicine man's large stone house by the spring, proposing _he_ was the crazy one.

The medicine man, a tall old man dressed in a long, patterned robe, stood by the fire with his hands folded together. He sighed, "Precisely what I said, Young Guardian. The land beyond the bridge of Eldin and mountains of Snow Peak, Lanayru has been shrouded in twilight. From stone streets of Castle town, to the darkest depths of Lake Hylia and I will tell you, the Zora's are not accustomed to such violent change." Renado explained, in the poetic structure he was constant to. He introduced himself as Renado, Priest of Kakariko. To Faya, he would always be Medicine man, the all-knowing and all-telling.

Faya grumbled, though this all made sense, she was not convinced. It was impossible, how could twilight survive outside its realm? How could darkness ensue over light? "With all due respect, Medicine man, are you sure you are not mistaken? Perhaps there is a change in weather? Perhaps the night has conquered day for a short period? Perhaps-"

"Perhaps the Lord of Shadows has cast his dark magic over Hyrule. Perhaps Zelda has surrendered her kingdom to the darkness for good reason." Renado cut in, rather sharply. Faya pursed her lips, looking away with a jaw locked and eyes burning into the mud floor.

"Impossible" She hissed.

"Not entirely, young guardian, I have seen the twilight myself. I have been captive in its walls." The medicine man was persistent with his theory, edging it on closer and closer to possibility. Faya did not want to hear any more of it, but in her state of desperation, she would take what she could find.

"Even so, Zelda would never do such a thing! The Princess holds true to her kingdom!" Faya exclaimed, quick to the defense of the young, honorable heir to the Hylian throne. Even if Zant, the Lord of Shadows, could possibly throw Hyrule under a twilight spell, Zelda would have never succumbed to his glory. She was so powerful; the magic she welds is so strong, so impenetrable…

"She may not have had the choice, Faya. No one knows what Zant held against her, no one knows what harm Zant could have done to her people if she had not surrendered to him. Do not be so hasty, young guardian, there is plenty unknown, plenty left without light…" Renado turned, walking towards the back of the room where his daughter, Luda, stood caring for the fire. Faya brushed through her tangled hair, uncomfortable with the lack of her hood.

There was a moment of silence, before Faya spoke again, "How did you rid of it, medicine man? Why are you free of the twilight?" She questioned, suspicion rising high in her tone. Why must all of the other provinces suffer in darkness, when Eldin has been freed of the wrath?

Renado did not look back to her, "Both Eldin, Faron and Ordona Provinces have been… for lack of better words, rescued." He replied, not exactly answering the given the question. Just as Faya was about to accuse him of avoiding the subject at hand, the young woman, Luda, spoke first.

Luda was beautiful, with creamy brown skin and raven black hair braided down her back. She turned to Faya, abandoning the fire behind her. "We were saved by the Hero of Light, the one who stands against the darkness with shield and sword, with the courage of one thousand soldiers and heart as vast as Hyrule itself. He rescued us, as he will rescue the rest of the kingdom." Luda said, without fault and without doubt.

Faya blinked, her gaze shifting from the black haired daughter, to her father. "A soldier?"

Renado shook his head, still with his back to her, "A farm boy" He replied.

Luda frowned, shaking her head, "A hero" She corrected.

They all stared at each other for a moment, considering all three options. A soldier, a farm boy, a hero… the title was unnecessary, all that mattered to Faya was the hope that lied within this mystery boy. The idea that maybe there was one who could help her stand against the twilight and return the mirror to its former state.

She swallowed, "Where can I find him? This hero, where is he?" She demanded, throwing her cloak behind her and tying the string around her neck. She adjusted collar of her tunic and tugged the hood over her hair, cowering under its protection. She shifted uneasily.

Luda smiled up at her father, who cracked a small, simply grin in Faya's direction. "I believe you'll find himself outside, young guardian. He should be arriving right about now"

That was not a lot of time to prepare a '_please-help-me-save-the-world'_ speech.


End file.
